The Emperor's New School
The Emperor's New School is an American television show. It premiered on the Disney Channel in January 2006 with its second season premiering on June 23, 2007. Its original time slot was 11:00 p.m. on Channel 290 on DirecTV and 2:00 a.m. on Channel 291 on DirecTV and 1:00 a.m on channel 34 on standard cable. The show also aired Saturday mornings at 11:00 a.m. on ABC Kids, as well as on Disney XD at various times. On Dish Network it showed at 11:00 p.m. and 2:00 a.m. As of January 2010, the show's only time slot was 2:30 a.m. As of Summer 2010, it was taken off the air on Disney Channel. In the United Kingdom, the show was broadcast at 7:45 a.m. on GMTV's children's slot Toonattik, accessed through ITV1. The show also aired each day on Disney Cinemagic at 8 a.m. and 10:20 p.m., though it does show at various other times as well. In Australia, it began airing as part of the Seven Network's Saturday Disney program. Seven has a long-term program supply agreement with Disney/Buena Vista. In Latin America it was aired on Disney Channel Latin America from Monday to Friday on the animated block. Setting The series comes after The Emperor's New Groove. Several episodes mention the events of the movie. The series can be seen as coming before Kronk's New Groove (in the series Kronk is still working for Yzma and is single, but in the movie he retires as Yzma's lackey and gets married during the closing credits), or after it (in the beginning of Kronk's New Groove, Yzma has a cat's tail, claiming it was a side effect from her kitten transformation at the end of The Emperor's New Groove; but she does not have a tail in the series). It was revealed in some episodes that the characters are Incas. The name of the main character "Kuzco" is derived from the name of the capital of the Inca empire "Cusco". Cast and characters *J.P. Manoux — Kuzco *Jessica DiCicco — Malina *Fred Tatasciore — Pacha (Season 1) *John Goodman — Pacha (Season 2) *Wendie Malick — Chicha *Jessie Flower — Chaca *Shane Baumel — Tipo *Eartha Kitt — Yzma /Amzy *Patrick Warburton — Kronk *Curtis Armstrong — Mr. Moleguaco *Bob Bergen — Bucky *Rip Taylor — Urkon, the village leader and royal record keeper Initially, three original cast members returned to voice their characters for the TV series: Eartha Kitt as Yzma, Patrick Warburton as Kronk, and Wendie Malick as Chicha. Although Fred Tatasciore voiced Pacha in Season 1, John Goodman returned to the role in Season 2. J. P. Manoux voices Kuzco, a role that he had already performed on House of Mouse, taking over for David Spade. Guest stars *Chris James — Kuzco's Cousin *Jeff Bennett — Security Cam *Corey Burton — Ozker, announcers *Brian Cummings — various *Miley Cyrus — Yata, Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Noah Cyrus — Kid in Crowd in Malina's fantasy sequences *Patti Deutsch — Matta the Lunch Lady *Grey DeLisle — Moxi *John DiMaggio — Mr. Nadaempa *Teresa Ganzel/Estelle Harris — Princess Lalala *Michael Gough — Imatcha, the matchmaker *Jess Harnell — various *Maurice LaMarche — Gizo the Shuaka *Joey Lawrence — Dirk Brock *Candi Milo — Coach Sweetie *Courtney Peldon — Cuxi, Curi & Cuca *Kevin Michael Richardson — Kavo *Dylan and Cole Sprouse — Zim and Zam *Ben Stein — Mr. Purutu the Guidance Counselor *Tara Strong — Yupi *Jim Ward — various *Frank Welker — Homework the Kitten/Jaguar and the Creepy Little Old Man, Caretaker at Micchu Pachu *Ellen Albertini Dow — Azma, Yzma's mother *Brenda Song — Dancing queen *Destiny Washington — Ashely *Gilbert Gottfried — Annoying voice *Chloë Grace Moretz — Furi Episodes Main article: List of The Emperor's New School episodes The series ran for two seasons and 52 episodes, and ends with a finale episode that wraps up the plot. Books #The Emperor's New Groove - September 2008 #Aww Nuts and a Mudka Meat Party - September 2008 Running gags Most of the running gags in The Emperor's New School are originated in the first movie, The Emperor's New Groove. These include: *The intro to each episode features Kuzco greeting the audience in a different way, often concluding with "Theme music!" *Two characters try to get to Yzma's secret lab. One shouts for a lever to be pulled, then an unpleasant action occurs, such as a huge urn falling on Yzma or the fire alarm going off in the school. The person then yells "Wrong lever!". This person is often Yzma, Kuzco is also common. *A monkey eating a bug followed a character openly questioning why that just took place. *A character will be tossed out of a high window, only to land in something soft that has just been mis-delivered and set-up. *Kronk forgetting that Yzma and Principal Amzy are the same person causing her to throw off her disguise; often with unintentional results. In the last episode, Kronk reveals that he knew the whole time claiming that it was so obvious (though he does say that he only figured it out in the previous four episodes). *Yzma's roller coaster access to the lab is slightly different each time; such as passing by a toll booth or Yzma gaining a speeding ticket. The intro by the ride announcer is also different each time. *Kuzco "halts" the show to give his commentary, skip over boring parts, explain how great he is, or occasionally to tell everyone not to forget that the show is about him. He also uses a red marker to draw on the still frame. Other characters occasionally joined Kuzco in his commentary. *Kuzco explains events and items quickly via Kuzco's Doodles, animated simplistic drawings. Kuzco often stretches the truth during these scenes. Other characters occasionally get in on this as well, with one episode specifically built around this concept. *Kuzco often draws something and says, "Wait! Wait!" and says someone looks much cooler or much lamer and redraws them. *Kuzco talking in his head when bored by someone who is talking to him. *Whenever Kuzco gets turned into an animal or person, he ends it with "face". (I'm a Rabbit Face! etc.) *Kuzco or Kronk often referring to Yzma as a dinosaur. *A devil and angel Kronk appear on Kronk's shoulder and fight each other, never actually helping, even a few other characters show their consciences too. *Kronk mummering his own theme music. *Objects, places, and events being named after Kuzco. *Kronk sneaks around, hiding behind things, saying, "Tiptoe tiptoe hide! Tiptoe tiptoe hide! Tiptoe tiptoe disguise!" *Whenever there will be a flashback, the show uses a tape recorder to do the flashbacks. *Whenever a flashback is starting or about to start, someone in the scene says something like "yay flashback". *Kuzco follows Malina somewhere, telling her something about a date, and her replying "This is NOT a date!" *A character holding something, only to throw it away almost immediately. You often hear the object breaking. * Many anachronisms are featured. *Meta-fictional elements, such as Kuzco breaking the fourth wall or characters talking about twists and cliches in the show's plot. *The number 37 is shown or said frequently throughout the series, usually being said by a character for a numerical value of something Kuzco once says that he wants to be able to live to "..the ripe old age of 37." *Malina knowing when Kuzco is thinking about her like she's psychic. *Kronk's obsession with spinach puffs. *The constant high-fiving of Kronk and Yzma after every roller coaster ride. *Yzma always says "It's Brilliant,Brilliant,Brilliant"! after every plan she comes up with. *Certain episodes beginning with an event that happens later in the story, to which Kuzco reminds the audience that "it all make sense if you go back earlier". *Yzma usually concocts an overly-complicated plan to destroy Kuzco. *Kronk disagrees with Yzma after every plan thus making her use a potion. *Kronk puts potions into different types of food to trick Kuzco. *Kuzco always falls for the food tricks. *Yzma always forgetting to label her potions. *Yzma often comes up with plans that do not end up doing any harm. *Kronk can never keep secrets (especially Yzma's). *Chaca and Tipo always argue "am not, are too." *Especially if he's confused, Kronk often says, "Riiiight" *If Kuzco doesn't understand an adjective used against him, he says, "Just because I'm..." and recites the definition. He then says, "that doesn't make me _____, or does it?" *Kuzco calls Malina a "hottie hot hottie" at least once an episode. Awards Eartha Kitt won the 2007 and 2008 Annie Awards for "Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production" for her performance as Yzma in the episodes “Kuzclone” (2007) and "The Emperor's New Musical" (2008). Eartha Kitt also won the 2007 and 2008 Daytime Emmy Award for her voice performance as Yzma. Jessica DiCicco was also nominated for her voice performance as Malina. Syndication The Emperor's New School aired occasionally on Disney XD and has been aired on ABCas part of its ABC Kids line up. Category:Television series by Disney Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Television spin-offs Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2000s American television series Category:Animated television series Category:The Emperor's New School Category:ABC Kids Category:ABC Category:TV Series based off films Category:Disney Television Animation shows